


Gabi the Cute Little Ghost Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Backstory, Birthday, Candy Gore, Creepy Dolls, Dark Comedy, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's been five years since her death. Gabi is the ghost of a teenage girl who get her friends into macabre misadventures.A sequel to Gabi the Cute Little Living Girl.





	1. Chapter 1

January 2008

Manny saw the portrait of a teenage girl with black hair, tan skin and brown eyes; She was wearing a dress, mary jane shoes, and a cloche hat and then took a picture.

“Let me tell you, I’ve worked with guys they don’t make it without screaming their heads off. And these are like twenty-thirty somethings I’m talking about; grown men bawling like babies. You took it like a champ Manny! Just like your Gabi, god you’re so much like her I forget--- oh never mind…how old are you now? Twelve?”

“Thirteen,” Manny said.

“Thirteen. You know Gabi was eighteen when a young man first met her.”

“Really?”

“Yep kid! So you got me: twenty- one, and straight outta mortician school and the funeral gets a call.Back in those days you had girls as young as thirteen doing gigs and most of them were scared---”

“Oops! I didn’t mean that to slip!”

“It’s fine,” Manny shrugged.

Manny went to a bus stop.

"Ugh come on bus"

But then something felt different with the air and his surroundings as the day grows slightly dark as clouds cover the moon. Suddenly, he hears creepy jazz music being played right behind him. Turning around as the clouds depart, Manny is met with an unexpected sight. 

"Uh-oh"

He saws a girl who was eighteen or nineteen, her hair in a bobcut, her skin a pale gray color, grayish purple eyeshadow and red lipstick, wearing a tattered orange dress that shows her ribs, a cloche hat with a skull and mary jane shoes.

Her music somehow captivating him, however as the song ends realization strikes her like a flash of lightning once he sees a red gash on her head underneath her hair just as soon as the girl opens her eyes to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes, full of nothing but deep sadness, Manny realizes that she is an abused girl. In fear of the influence affecting him, Manny runs and hurries to the bus.


	2. The Article

Manny burst into the classroom:

“Sorry I’m late!” He exclaimed.

The teacher had begun the lesson. Everyone gave him an annoyed look.

“Manny take a seat,” his teacher said coolly.

“What? You’re not gonna give us a show Manny? What are you wiped out from yesterday?” Zoe obnoxiously said.

“I do not want any more disruptions in my class. All eyes on the board and mouths shut!" The teacher crossly exclaimed.

Manny kept his arms close to his sides and his head down as he started to take notes.

A few weeks later, Manny walked into class to find everyone hovering over Frida’s shoulder. She flipped through the pages.

“Hey guys!”

The teacher walked in.

“What’s all this commotion?"

Everyone rushed back to their seats.

The absolute worst consisted of a group of bullies who hurled insults at him for meeting a ghost, and Zoe, who did not conceal her intentions to become future Mrs. Rivera.

She confronted him during the break. He was leaning back against the gym wall; sadly looking on as everyone else hung out with their friends.

“You don’t know what you gave up on Manny!” She huffed. “You could have had like the perfect girlfriend but you had to go and make out with a--“

His eyes widened as his body jolted upright. Her lips kept on moving.

“Like don’t you know already that all those ghost girls are like total—“

“Zoe cut it out!” He shouted.

“What are you like defending her or something?” Zoe taunted him. “Did she like—“

“I told you like five million times! I only see Gabi's ghost! Why can't you leave me alone?”

The kids in the gym swarmed around them. A chorus of Fight! Fight! and Oohs and Aahs came from the mob. Phones were out and recording every verbal blow.

“Didn’t your mom ever like teach you to like avoid girls like that? I mean like of course not; she’s probably like dead or something! ”

His blood boiled. The flame was lit and it scorched its way up from his chest: up his throat, and out of his mouth.

“Well at least my mom didn’t dump her entire family for a Brazilian model!” Manny screamed.

The whole gym fell silent.

Zoe gasped. The mascara that clung to her long eyelashes was wiped clean with a flood of tears. She turned and ran out, hiding her face in the crook of her sleeve.


	3. The Song

The doorbell rang just as she reached the foot of the stairs. There was no use going back up to answer it by camera so Grandpapi settled for the old fashioned way.

She opened to find a girl around thirteen or fourteen standing in front of him. She held a white package tied together with a red ribbon in her arms.

“Is Manny home?” She asked.

This girl was very casual chic. Cute red goggles, a cute white shirt underneath her dress, mary jane shoes (she loved mary janes). 

"He's out"

“Oh,” the girl looked both relieved and disappointed. “I’m from his school and I was making cookies and had some left over and I“

“I’ll take them,” Grandpapi took the box from her hands.

“Thank you,” the girl said. “Is he doing ok?” She asked.

“He’s …fine,” Grandpapi lied before shutting the door on her.

Manny was excited when he got back to find a platter of cookies on the kitchen table.

“These are really good!” He exclaimed between bites. “Who made them?”

“Some girl from your school. She dropped them off earlier,” Grandpapi said.


End file.
